fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CattyTheOrchid16
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Cattleya12! Thanks for your edit to the File:Pinkette.png page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also here is the list of Admins of the Fairy Tail Fanon. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of all users to follow these guidelines.' Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Perchan (Talk) 01:35, October 7, 2012 Hey Hi I wanted to welcome you to the site. I saw your character it's really good so far. Will you be making a story about her? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 23:25, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't really know. I might if I had the chance. Cattleya12 (talk) 03:27, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Well if your interested we could do one together lol. Also your supposed write the response on my talk page. --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 03:34, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Well...I can't do it all the time. Sorry :( I'm busy myself and all, haha. How about you go on nihongodict, it works well most of the time. :)[[User:Ash9876|'Mewtwo']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Perish with my hand!']]) 12:11, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm not sure what you're asking. You don't need my permission to make your own version of Fiore's Royal Family, if that's what you're asking. I think it's best if you re-state the question. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 12:40, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Oh, of course, go ahead. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:05, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Sure. However, you do know you can make your own Prince and Princess if you want, right? Just making sure. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:18, October 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't see a point. I don't plan on doing anything with them in the future except just having the page there. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:14, October 13, 2012 (UTC) No, you're not. Trust me, if I was annoyed, you'd know. You've done nothing wrong. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 23:08, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Just say it, beating around the bush is pointless. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:09, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Lol. Sorry, no, already have a love interest for him that I will make one of these days. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 12:36, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Answer CAAAAAAATLEYA! It's tough to explain. I make them in my own PC, I don't use any internet program, I just use PowerPoint. Want me to make one for you? Just give me the link to the guild, the colors you want and an image. Just put me the links for it and write down the two colors. Also, very important, for it to look better, the image must have a white background or even no background at all, ok? ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 08:48, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Done! Is it good? Does it need other colors? ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 13:40, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Keep up the good job! ☆ DC2 ☆ (You in mah territory, biotch!) 10:16, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Cattleya please on tokyo mew me wfanon wiki i have been blocked i can't edit so please Cattleya change Pricilla Silvertar's age to 11 years old.Because she's anomal like that,a 14 year olfd girl who is 5'3 and weighs 46 kg is anormal so please put she is 11 years old.bye leave me a messge on my talk page please. Dalia0002 Familiar Spirit Magic yeah you can use my familiar spirit magic & have a phoenix familiar ask me if you have any questions that I don't answer clearly enough of the magic's page Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:49, April 28, 2013 (UTC) It's fine Mistakes happen. And it was time for a makeover, to be honest. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 07:14, July 20, 2013 (UTC) hey cattleya12. is it okay if i also use the gemstone magic? (like the magic itself) if u say i cant, then ill swtich all of the powers and stuff. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Panda411']] brohoof /)(\ 03:30, August 25, 2013 (UTC) oops. :P ill change that. thanks for telling me. [[User:PandoraStar411|'Pandora']] [[User_Talk:PandoraStar411 |'Talk']] 23:09, October 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: PHoenix Slayer Sorry we got the Daimond Phoenix Slayer so crystal is kinda covered....Sorry again. Yaminogaijin (talk) 19:28, October 19, 2013 (UTC) If you can think of another element u cna use it....Chaos and ORder are a no go as is death and life. Yaminogaijin (talk) 00:57, October 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Color Magic let me know if you've decided on teardrops over snowflakes, otherwise the color is yours, let me know when you're character is up Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:12, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Cat. Can I use Gemstone Magic for my character? Thank you in advance. Regards. RIOO (talk) 17:05, April 16, 2014 (UTC) I'm pretty sure I already added it to the Color Magic page... if I didn't, let me know and I'll put it in (sorry, I've got a crap ton of stuff for Finals....) Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:01, May 10, 2014 (UTC) had the color up, just hadn't put the shape, since I was waiting for you to decide (which I may've missed you message telling me you had decided, sometimes I get several messages at once and then miss some...) all the info is up now for you, let me know when you have the character page up and then I'll fix the User info as well Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:48, May 10, 2014 (UTC)